Experimento
by RoseHenderson
Summary: One-shot Spirit x Stein. Nunca habían confesado sus sentimientos el uno hacia el otro, pero los celos cada vez son mayores y ya no pueden más, así que deciden confesárselo todo esa noche. Dedicado a mi Onee-sama :3


**Konnichiwa minna! Hoy os traigo un pequeño one-shot de una pareja que últimamente se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas: Spirit x Stein, a pesar de que no hay mucho sobre ellos.**

**Bueno, este fic está ambientado en Spirit y Stein cuando están en la Shibusen estudiando juntos como arma y maestro, con la misma edad que Maka y Soul ahora mismo, con unos dieciséis años aproximadamente.**

**En el anime siempre me ha parecido que Stein era muy frío y sin sentimientos, mientras que Spirit se dejaba llevar mucho por estos, así que he querido cambiarle un poco los papeles y ver qué pasaba xD**

**Eso es todo, espero que os guste y nos seguimos leyendo~**

* * *

><p>La noche era cerrada y lo único que iluminaba las sinuosas calles de la Shibusen era la luna sonriente en mitad del cielo, cuya luz se reflejaba en cada casa y edificio, y concretamente en dos jóvenes.<p>

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rojo, los ojos azules y una expresión de felicidad, mientras que el otro, de pelo y ojos grises, andaba con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Que guay, ¡ya llevamos las últimas cincuenta almas! —exclamaba el pelirrojo que no cabía en sí de felicidad—. Solo nos quedan otras cuarenta nueve y la de una bruja, ¡y me convertiré en Death Scythe!

—No va a ser tan fácil como crees —le bajó los ánimos su compañero—. Ya lo ha dicho Shinigami-sama.

—Ya, ya lo sé, pero al menos cada vez queda menos —replicó el otro—. Por cierto, ¿qué estabas hablando tan importante con Shinigami-sama que has tardado tanto?

Stein se paró un segundo al oír eso y bajó la vista.

—Ah, eso... No era nada, solo quería preguntarle una cosa —respondió, volviendo a caminar a su lado.

En realidad lo que no quería admitir era que se había puesto celoso cuando Spirit se había detenido a hablar con la chica a la que habían salvado del asesino que habían capturado esa noche. No había podido soportar verlo, así que se había mantenido alejado hasta que su senpai había vuelto a su lado.

El resto del camino hasta el piso que compartían lo hicieron en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a sacar un tema de conversación. Stein no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y lo único que quería era llegar cuanto antes a su habitación y encerrarse a investigar, como siempre.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron en el pequeño apartamento vieron que había una chica que conocían bastante bien esperándoles.

—¡Felicidades por vuestra alma número cincuenta! —exclamó en cuanto los chicos encendieron la luz.

—Ah, Marie... —murmuró Stein, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amiga—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Se-cre-to. Pero esa no es la cuestión —respondió ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano—. ¿Qué tal vuestra captura de esta noche? ¡Ya os queda menos para llegar a las noventa y nueve almas!

—Ha sido bastante fácil —contestó él, acercándose a ella—. Incluso para ser un asesino en serie, esperaba qu-

—Si me disculpáis —habló por primera vez Spirit desde que había entrado, interrumpiendo a Stein— estoy bastante cansado, así que voy a acostarme ya.

Y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos ni decir nada más, cruzó el salón y se encerró en su habitación, ante la mirada extraña de sus dos compañeros.

—Parecía enfadado... —comentó Marie, sorprendida—. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

—No, nada fuera de lo normal —respondió Stein, extrañado por la actitud de su senpai—. Hasta hace un momento estaba contento. Me pregunto que le pasará...

El motivo por el que Spirit se había ido era parecido al por el que Stein se había alejado antes de él. En cuanto había llegado pensaba que iba a estar solo con su compañero, pero no se esperaba que Marie estuviera esperándolos, y mucho menos aún que Stein, que había estado huraño toda la noche, sonriese en cuanto la había visto. Era algo que no soportaba aunque no sabía por qué, así que sin pensarlo se había enterrado en su cama con la luz apagada.

Estaba seguro de que a Stein le gustaba la chica, y seguramente dejarlos solos era el mayor error posible, pero no soportaba verlos juntos. Y no lo entendía. No entendía por qué cada vez con más frecuencia le molestaba la presencia de la rubia, a pesar de que también era su amiga, ni por qué cada vez le gustaba menos ligar con las chicas de su clase, ni por qué cada vez deseaba más salir de misión con tal de poder estar a solas con su compañero...

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya —dijo Marie, apoyándose en la puerta—. Intenta hablar con Spirit antes de que empeoren las cosas, ¿vale?

La chica rubia era la única que se había dado cuenta de lo que Stein sentía por su compañero, así que solía animarlo en esos casos. Stein asintió y despidió a su amiga, para después dirigirse al dormitorio de su compañero para intentar hablar con él.

—Senpai —lo llamó, abriendo ligeramente la puerta y mirando en el interior—. ¿Estás despierto?

A pesar de que Spirit no respondió ni se movió, Stein pudo ver por la luz que entraba por la ventana que el pelirrojo estaba con los ojos abiertos y lo observaba atentamente, así que con un suspiro cansado entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No enciendas la luz —le advirtió Spirit, girándose hasta darle la espalda—. ¿Se... ha ido ya Marie?

—Sí, acaba de marcharse —respondió el Stein, acercándose a la cama y quedándose de pie al lado—. Spirit, ¿por qué has estado tan brusco con ella? ¿Acaso estás enfadado por algo?

El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo y finalmente se giró hacia él, incorporándose en la cama. Stein solo lo llamaba por su nombre y no "senpai" cuando estaba realmente serio.

—No es que esté enfadado con ella... —murmuró en voz baja, sin mirarlo—. Es sólo que... últimamente estoy muy molesto por una cosa... y no entiendo por qué.

Stein lo miró sin terminar de entender lo que quería decir, pero se sentó a su lado y esperó a que continuase hablando. Al fin y al cabo, él también se sentía así muchas veces y lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás molesto? —le preguntó, al ver que él no decía nada más.

Spirit se giró hacia él, repentinamente incómodo por la cercanía entre ambos. No quería decirle el verdadero motivo de su enfado, ya que sabía que su compañero no se lo tomaría en serio, así que se volvió a girar y murmuró:

—No es nada importante.

—Venga ya, senpai, si no fuese nada importante no estarías así —suspiró el otro—. ¿Es que acaso alguna chica te ha vuelto a dar calabazas?

A pesar de que eso había pasado en otras ocasiones, más a menudo de lo que al pelirrojo le gustaría, y ya estaba acostumbrado, en esa ocasión le molestó la suposición de su amigo.

—No es eso, imbécil —le respondió—. No es por ninguna chica.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —le preguntó Stein, sin perder su calma.

Spirit se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. No quería decírselo, pero ya no podía más.

—¡Es por ti, ¿vale?! —casi gritó, sin atreverse todavía a mirarlo—. Últimamente no estamos solos, quiero decir... juntos. Siempre estás con Marie. Se supone que somos Maestro y Arma, ¿no? —sollozó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Entonces, ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué no pasas más tiempo conmigo?

Ni siquiera el propio Spirit se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, y tras su repentina confesión se mantuvo en silencio, con la vista baja y el cuerpo sacudido por pequeños temblores. Esperaba que Stein le insultase, le gritase o simplemente se marchase de su habitación y dijera que no quería seguir siendo su compañero.

Es por eso que cuando su amigo lo llamó por su típico "senpai", el pelirrojo se giró hacia él, sorprendido de que siguiera todavía a su lado y más aún de que acto seguido empezase a reírse como un loco, él, que siempre se mantenía serio.

—¡Pero no te rías, cabrón! —exclamó Spirit, creyendo que se estaba riendo de él y lo que le acababa de decir.

Stein, por su parte, quiso hablar pero una nueva serie de convulsiones y carcajadas le recorrió y tuvo que esperarse un par de minutos a recuperarse lo suficiente para poder respirar.

—Soy imbécil —dijo, sujetándose todavía la barriga de la risa—. Pensar... que estaba preocupado por eso... y resulta que tú también, senpai...

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, pensando que finalmente Stein se había vuelto loco del todo.

Como toda respuesta, el peliplateado cogió a su compañero por los hombros y lo empujó hasta tumbarlo en la cama, para luego colocarse encima suya con una sonrisa que hizo que al pelirrojo le recorriera un escalofrío.

—No te das cuenta de nada, Spirit.

Y tras decir eso y sin darle tiempo a que contestara, Stein se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, observando divertido la expresión de incredulidad de su amigo. Por un momento el pelirrojo creyó que su compañero estaba haciendo eso para burlarse de él e intentó golpearlo y librarse de su agarre, pero el peliplateado lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que al final se rindió.

Stein aprovechó ese momento para introducir la lengua en la boca ajena y profundizar así el beso, enredando su lengua con la de un confundido Spirit que luchaba por mantener su ritmo. Aceptando ya que la situación iba en serio, el pelirrojo alargó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del otro, pegando más sus rostros, sus cuerpos y cerrando los ojos, en parte para disfrutar más de la sensación y en parte por la vergüenza que sentía al estar en esa situación.

Sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento, Stein alzó una mano y la metió debajo de la camiseta de Spirit, acariciándole el pecho, el abdomen, la espalda y todos los centímetros de piel que su mano pudiera abarcar, hasta que finalmente se cansó de las limitaciones y le quitó la camiseta casi con desesperación. Spirit se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna, sin ni siquiera pensar como iba a terminar todo eso y agradeciéndoselo en parte, ya que su cuerpo iba aumentando de temperatura a un ritmo alarmante.

Cuando Stein dejó de besarlo y se apartó para que los dos pudieran tomar aire, no se detuvo, sino que bajó por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual besó, mordió y lamió, dejando marcas que sabía que durarían varios días y haciendo gemir al pelirrojo. Tampoco sus manos se mantuvieron inmóviles y rápidamente se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo contrario hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones e introducirse en su interior, provocando la inmediata reacción de su amigo.

—S-Stein —jadeó Spirit, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza—. ¿Qué... qué estás... haciendo?

Su Maestro, y nunca mejor dicho, apartó la vista a regañadientes del cuerpo de su Arma para volver a ponerse a su altura.

—Consíderalo... un experimento —susurró en su oído con tono seductor, haciendo así que al pelirrojo le recorriera otro escalofrío.

Luego volvió a incorporarse para terminar de quitarle la ropa, pero la mirada de Spirit lo atrapó y por un momento se olvidó de todo. De donde estaban, de lo que estaban haciendo, _de lo que iban a hacer _e incluso de quién era él. Solo existía Spirit, sus ojos azules que parecían mirar dentro de él, y los sentimientos y sensaciones que le provocaba.

Se quedaron un rato así, simplemente mirándose y observándose como si hasta ese momento realmente no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de quién era la otra persona con la que estaban compartiendo su intimidad.

Stein admiró, fascinado, lo bello que era el rostro de Spirit, tan rojo que podía rivalizar con su pelo. Su compañero, por su parte, solo podía pensar en lo tonto que había sido todo ese tiempo, engañándose a sí mismo respecto a sus sentimientos, así que esbozó una sonrisa y se limitó a alzar la mano para acariciar con ternura el rostro asombrado del peliplateado.

Esa vez fue el turno del Stein de llorar. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas para caer encima del pecho del pelirrojo, quién en vez de extrañarse sonrió aún más y lo abrazó. Sin decir nada, Stein enterró la cara en el pecho de Spirit y dejó que este lo abrazara y le acariciara el pelo, calmándolo poco a poco. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no le salía la voz. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era abrazarse a su compañero preguntándose qué le pasaba. Él no era así. No lloraba nunca y menos en situaciones como esa, y sin embargo en ese momento no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Tras unos minutos en los que permanecieron en esa posición, inmóviles y sintiendo la respiración y el latido del corazón el uno del otro, el peliplateado volvió a levantar la cabeza y se miraron de nuevo, pero con tal intensidad que parecía que era la primera vez que lo hacían. En sus ojos se reflejaba todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a decir.

Entonces, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Spirit lo cogió del mentón y lo atrajo suavemente hacia él para besarlo. Stein respondió al beso colocándose a su altura y abrazándolo a su vez, con una timidez inusitada en él.

Se besaron con cariño, lentamente, saboreando los labios del otro mientras sus manos se cogían con fuerza y sus dedos se entrelazaban. Rodaron por la pequeña cama sin separase en ningún momento, con sus cuerpos pegados. Sus bocas se separaban por la falta de aire pero volvían a buscarse al cabo de segundos, sintiéndose el uno al otro como jamás lo habían hecho.

Ahora sí que estaban preparados para hacer el amor, pensaron a la vez. Ahora que habían conectado, que se habían entendido y que habían aceptado lo que de verdad sentían, en ese momento en el que no hacían falta las palabras, pues sus actos y sus sentimientos hablaban por ellos.

Reanudaron su actividad de nuevo pero esa vez sin prisas ni desesperación, sino con calma y ternura, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para sentirlo todo y disfrutar, para sentirse ellos y para no perderse nada de esa experiencia tan única. Estuvieron toda la noche demostrándose su amor y se durmieron cuando amanecía, desnudos, abrazados el uno al otro y agotados pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

El primero en despertar varias horas después fue Spirit, quién se encontró a sí mismo atrapado entre los brazos de un Stein profundamente dormido. Se quedó observándolo mientras repasaba mentalmente toda la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de vergüenza, sin terminar de creerse que hubiesen llegado a eso. Luego se dio cuenta de la hora que era y se obligó a sí mismo a abandonar el calor de la cama para ir a ducharse.

Cuando salió de la ducha, todavía con el cuerpo bastante dolorido por la noche anterior, descubrió que su compañero acababa de despertar y que lo estaba buscando.

—Date prisa y vístete, vamos a llegar tarde a clase —le dijo Spirit, apartando la vista al darse cuenta de que su amigo seguía desnudo.

Stein lo miró en silencio, pensativo y visiblemente decepcionado. Sin decir nada, se incorporó y cogió al pelirrojo del brazo, tirando de él hasta volver a tumbarlo a su lado.

—No quiero ir a clase, me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo sueño —se quejó cual niño pequeño, abrazándose a su amigo y enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

Spirit suspiró y se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa resignada. Al fin y al cabo, a él tampoco le apetecía mucho salir de allí, así que lo abrazó y besó su cabeza, acomodándose a su lado. Por un día que faltaran no iba a pasar nada. Stein, a su vez, se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos, dejando claro que se quería pasar toda la mañana durmiendo.

—¿Stein? —lo llamó el pelirrojo tras unos minutos, observándole detenidamente.

—¿Hm? —respondió este, sin abrir los ojos pero demostrando que lo escuchaba.

Spirit siguió mirándolo, indeciso, sin saber si decírselo o no hasta que finalmente murmuró:

—Nada, déjalo.

Su amigo abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad, sonriendo. Lentamente alargó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, acercándolo a él.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurró.


End file.
